Board games involving remote-controlled moving toys are relatively rare, especially given the widespread popularity of video games that include simulations of characters, vehicles, and various other objects that may be remotely controlled and manipulated via a game controller or computer keyboard. Existing board games that include remote-controlled objects moving on the game board are typically limited to either remote-controlled vehicles such as cars that typically interact by either racing or crashing into one another, or sports figures such as football or soccer players that execute pre-programmed plays against one another. Those games involving remote-controlled vehicles allow individual players considerable flexibility with respect to the possible maneuvers of the vehicles, but there is little strategy required to outrace, incapacitate, or eject an opponent's vehicle. Those games that involve remote-controlled sports figures involve more strategy, but the movements of the figures are typically limited to pre-programmed movements to implement a limited list of plays. A need exists for a board game involving remote-controlled figures which involves strategic planning and execution, while also allowing the players considerable flexibility and variability in the movements of the remote-controlled figures.